zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xentore/Chapter 8
Whilst Malon was talking to Ingo and Talon, I checked out a room and still had 150 rupees to spare. I walked up the stairs and up another set of stairs into the third floor of The Blue Cauldron. I walked inside my room to find a cozy fireplace and a bed, along with a meal on the table. I ate the meal and went to bed, as did the fairies. I couldn't fall asleep for hours, until I finally did. ---- I dreamt that I was in front of an enormous building. The building had many pillars and alcoves. I opened a large grand door and walked inside. The floor was checkered and there were three doors. I chose the door to the right. In there were more checkered floors, I walked in the middle and a platform rose me up to the surface. It rose me until I was on the roof of the building, where rain fell and thunder clashed. It all seemed very grim and dull. The floor was a grayish brown. Ivy grew on the walls that were below us. I saw skeletons behind me, one had what appeared to be a sapphire in his empty eye. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Out of randomness and utter confusion, I took Overhacker out and put my gilded sword away. I saw a flash of gold, it ran past me. I drew my sword and went into on guard position. The golden flash past by me again, and again. Until it was right in front of me. It looked like a golden version of Fierce Deity. I was scared. He kneed me in the chest and I fell off the roof. While I was falling, I knew who he was. He was Xentore. ---- Knock, knock, knock. Someone was knocking on the door. "Come in!" I said. The door opened, and inside my room came Malon. "You ready?" She asked, "Ready as I'll ever be." I woke the fairies and left the Blue Cauldron, got some breakfest, and fed Epona Kakariko Fried Cucco. Talon, Ingo, and Malon were already on their horses. I mounted Epona and the fairies followed me. I followed Talon, Ingo, and Malon to the Gates of Lon Lon Ranch. "Link." Talon Said, I looked. "Be careful there. They're bound to have many weapons, I wouldn't be surprised if they set fire to anything. The animals have fled, so don't worry about them. Just be careful." "Good luck." Malon said, "Err, what they said." Ingo said dumbly. "Thankyou." I said. I dismounted Epona and after a moment of hesitation, walked inside Lon Lon Ranch. I drew my sword, Overhacker, I decided not to use my Gilded Sword anymore. Rather, I'd use Overhacker. I took a few steps in and was greeted by five Stalfos. Five Stalfos. I've been around two, even three. But five? This seemed impossible at the start. "We've got your back." Navi said, "You can count on us." Said Tael "Thankyou." I said. They all charged at me at the same time, luckily, they were complete idiots. I prepared Overhacker and made a large spin attack. They all died at once. They're bones faded and I proceeded forward. I was greeted by seven dodongos. I took an arrow out and got one of them in the eye. "Eloo!" It cried. The other six shot fire at me at the same time. I blocked most of it out, except for one flash of fire. It burnt like the Fire Temple, and I know from experience what the Fire Temple's like. "That looked like it hurt." Tatl said. "You think?" I said sarcastically. After that hit, I got pumped. I took Overhacker and stabbed the Dodongo right in the back. it shrieked, and faded. The other five took their tails and span around. If you didn't know, Dodongos tails were made out of solid Iron. So I jumped over them nervously. They all launched fire at me. I rolled to the side completely fine, but they did catch a house on fire. "I'm gonna have to pay for that." I said. I launched a spin attack at the Dodongos, I got three. They faded and died. The other two were stronger than the rest that I killed. They were bigger and more aggressive. The both launched fire at me, I barely avoided their attacks. I realized the second I would charge at them, they would launch fire. I hatched a plan in my head. I charged at them, they launched fire. I rolled to the side and quickly took out my ocarina and played the song of storms. It started to rain. The Dodongos fire was unlit. I charged at them, they tried to launch fire, but just exhaled. I stabbed one through the mouth with Overhacker. It died and faded. the last Dodongo wanted to kill me no matter what it takes. I parried the entire Dodongo off with Overhacker. It fell and landed on its back. It couldn't get up. I took my blade while I had the chance and stabbed it in its heart. It faded and died. Three Lizalfos and two Dinalfos attacked me. A Lizalfos jumped over my head while the other two attacked me in the front. The two Dinalfos attacked my side. I rolled and the all missed. Heh, I love rolling. I attacked a Lizalfos in the back. I kept my blade in his back so he would completely die. The other Lizalfos jump-attacked me. I raised my blade and stabbed it in its chin. It died and faded. One of the Dinalfos tried to spin attack me. I jump attacked back and attacked it on the head. It parried and attacked me on my side. I ducked and his sword barely got my hair. I stabbed it in its calf, It fell to the ground, not dead. I stabbed it in its head to finish it. A Lizalfos tried to stab me in my gut. I parried and tried to lunge. I tripped and the Lizalfos tried to stab me while I was on the ground. I rolled away from it and got to my feet. I circle strafed around the Lizalfos. Confused, it lunged at me. I avoided it by circle strafing. Once it lunged and missed I stabbed it in its back. It fell to the floor, dead. The last Dinalfos charged at me with its might.I tried to parry but it was just too strong, it knocked my blade out of my hand and it fell to the floor. I couldn't pick it up because the Dinalfos would just attack me. I pretended like I had no weapon to confuse the dinalfos. It lunged at me thinking I wouldn't be able to do anything. In the last second, I took out my Gilded sword and stabbed it in its gut. It looked confused, and died. Before any other monsters could get me, I picked up Overhacker. I walked forward and a peahat came outta nowhere. It span around, and then took a break, I stabbed it and three Peahat Larvae came out, I shot multiple arrows at them and they died. Before I could do anything, all the houses set on fire, and I mean all the houses. They burnt and fell to the ground. Even the grass was burning. I felt sad because I knew the renovations would take forever. I can't imagine how long they'll have to stay in The Blue Cauldron. I proceeded onward, and Two Iron Knuckles attacked me. I was exhausted, but I promised I'd kill the monsters. Both of them clashed their axes at me at the same time. I rolled around both of them. They were too slow to turn around. I made a quick spin attack to attack both of them. Armor fell off them. Then they did a trick that I've never seen them do before. They both threw their axes at me, I was surprised. I jumped to the side avoding them. And the axes came back to them, like a boomerang. I charged at them. The thought I was going to attack them from the front so they prepared for a parry. But in the last second I rolled around them and slashed at them like crazy from the back. They shrieked in a deep, threatening voice. All of their armor fell off. They dropped their axes and got out a sword. Now they charged at me at the speed of sound. They slashed around me, I could barely tell what was happening. I parried repeatedly but it wasn't enough. One slashed my gut and left a horrible scar. The other slashed me on my back and ripped my tunic. The pain was immense. The unarmored Iron Knuckles were too fast for me. With one last effort, I forced my self to attack back. The Iron Knuckles were shocked. I slashed at them, attacking in all the places they couldn't defend. I stabbed the Iron Knuckle in the gut. It shrieked and died. The last Iron Knuckle surprisingly threw his sword back and pulled out two whips. He whipped my side and it stung. He whipped me on my chest. I tried to grab the whip, but I failed. Now I was in one of the worst moments in my life. With pain to the fullest. The Iron Knuckle whipped me with both whips at once. I rolled to the side, and charged. At the last second I cast Din's Fire. A large veil of Fire spread out around me. It drained my energy doing it, but it worked. The Iron Knuckle fell to the ground. I finished it off, and killed it. All the monsters were dead. ---- Link's a stud. He just slaughtered 23 monsters! And these monsters were tough! Well click here for chapter nine. ---- Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Action